Zane Hydra
1108 PB - 1222 PB "I want the Sanarii to take my place, your Highness. He has proven himself to be a worthy warrior, and I consider him to be family. Like a son" ''-Zane discussing the possibility of Escre taking his place as Marshal. '' Zane Hydra, born in Terra- Loyal to Kreedia. At the age of 5 his father rebelled against Terra and by the age of 13 his father was captured and executed. Before the execution Zane fled terra with nothing but a short sword, traveling to Kreedia. He was found by the Emperor Praetorian Kreed and enlisted within the Army where he quickly rose through the ranks and eventually was appointed to lead a crusade against Terran settlements because of his vast knowledge of the areas. After the success of the campaign, Hydra was appointed to be Marshal of Kreedia's armies. Later thast year he was assigned the task of leading a campaign against the Uhuru also. Whilst on the desert island of Mbili Jua he found a young Sanarii child in the desert and took him in, raising him as a son. The Dark Age was an era of darkness in Kreedia. It was a mass Ignotus invasion that reached the borders of the Reichland itself. After years of power in Kreedia there came an age of great darkness in the empire’s history, the nations within Kreedia became infested with Soulless hordes. These creatures quickly destroyed countless legions, and many feared Kreedia would full just as the union had done. The Kraken lord james Dagon, former King of Terra, was at the forefront of the attack. Dagon was at what was known as the Imperial gate, an uninhabited planet at the very borders of Reichland. Seeing as it was impossible for the living to survive longer than an hour, the Ignotus established some form of base on the planet, preparing to attack. The Emperor ordered Zane to take a large army (equipped with the old world technology required to survive) to battle the beasts. After 6 bloody days, Zane's army had lost its Second in Command General Helman Hekka; the middle aged warrior had been mauled to death by an Alpha Ignotus. Zane called in his next in Command, Legion Commander Escre Sandstorm, to discuss the next move. Sandstorm had always been like a son to Zane ever since he'd discovered the boy in the desert town of Hekalu. Zane knew that the 100 men that were left were no match against the millions of Ignotus that were gathered. During the final charge Zane ordered the soldiers to flee the area and leave him. Zane told Escre that he would hold off the Ignotus as long as he could. After hours of fighting Zane was surrounded. He took out a piece of blaakstone he had brought with him and blew himself and the entire Ignotus Army "sky high", leaving the already barren planet in an even worser state. A moment of silence is held every year on that day to remember the great leader. After the death of Zane there came a great standstill in miltary movements, the Emepror had no Marshal, no one to keep the Armies in check and make sure they did what was needed off them. The Emperor turned to a young man who was close to Zane, a man who had exepted Zanes Medal, his adopted son Escre Sandstorm. Been only 21 at the age of apointment the Empire did not respect him yet he contiued to move on, and he was really boosted when a new Emperor Julius Kreig stepped on to the Thron. Category:Character